


Cheater!

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But also being awesome, Dorks in Love, First Time, Gabe being a brat, Grace Kink, Ketch figuring out this whole male sex thing., M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Ketch is ready to start exploring gay sex. Gabriel uses his grace to blow Ketch's mind.Plot what plot with the boys being dorks to go with it.





	Cheater!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read this series, this is a slow burn frirends-to-lovers series; so slow that Ketch didn't even realize it until Gabe made the most dramatic confession of love he possibly could have. Ketch had always considered himself straight; so now Gabe is patiently helping him explore his newfound sexuality.

“Ha! I win!” Gabriel said as he pumped his fist.

Ketch threw down his cards in a huff. “I swear you must have cheated!”

Gabriel gave his best innocent look. “Me? Never! I’m insulted!”

“You won the last ten hands in a row!” Ketch protested.

“Bad luck, boo!” Gabriel cackled as he began to clean up. “Don’t tell me you’re going to back out off the bet, are you?” he said before throwing in some clucking noises for emphasis.

Eyes narrowed. Ketch was _not_ a coward. “Of course not! But next time I’m setting the terms of the bet!”

Gabriel grinned. “Fair enough. You don’t have any plans for tomorrow, right?”

“Just packing for my trip.” Rowena had invited Ketch to join her and Crowley for a couple of days of study. The offer had caught Ketch off guard, but he suspected it was her way of saying thank you. He wasn’t going to say no.

“Perfect,” he said. “Because we are going to _dawn._ ”

“You are aware I am a middle-aged male, right?”

“You are aware I am an archangel, right?” Gabriel mocked him. “Please, like I’d like that little fact interrupt our fun.” He leaned on the table as he bent over it to give Ketch a kiss. “I promise you’ll enjoy yourself tonight,” he promised suddenly serious. “And if you decide it’s not your thing, that’s fine too.”

Ketch smiled. He’d never have agreed to the bet in the first place had he really objected. He and Gabriel had just started having sex and so far he hadn’t been lead astray. Even if he didn’t end up enjoying bottoming, he was certain he would enjoy the ride.

“You know I trust you fully. I only ask you keep the French maid uniform put away for the night.”

Gabriel laughed. Ketch had come home one night to find Gabriel wearing nothing but as he pretended to dust. Gabriel had been absolutely _merciless_ with that feather duster. “I will,” he agreed with a leer. “I got plenty of other ways to make you beg. Now,” he said authoritatively. “Go shower. Turn on some opera, fog up the mirrors and don’t come out until you’re squeaky clean and wrinkly. I promise I will not make fun of your singing.”

“Rude! I can sing!” he protested.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel teased him before giving him a smack. “Now git.”

*

By the time Ketch had left the shower, he was scrubbed a healthy pink, and he was as boneless as anything short of really good sex as he could be. After a quick brushing of his teeth, he padded out to the bedroom and found himself unable to do anything but smile.

Their bedroom was now hotel spotless. Gabriel had clearly been busy while he’d been gone. Dozens of candles lined the walls like something out of a movie. The linens on the bed were brand new and had edges so sharp that the fanciest hotels would be jealous of how precise the edges were. The air was perfumed with the barest hints of ozone and fresh caramel, a scent that was uniquely Gabriel and left Ketch smiling.

“You shouldn’t have,” Ketch said.

“I wanted to,” Gabriel said as he walked up behind Ketch, kissing his bare shoulder before taking the towel from Ketch’s hips. “Tonight is about you,” he said. “All of you. I want to feel as good as I do when you pray to me.”

Ketch let out a soft sigh, “You spoil me.”

“Not nearly enough, but I’m going to change that.” Gabriel said. “On the bed, on your back.”

As Ketched settled on the pillow, he commented, “New pillows too?”

“You keep complaining about it but never did anything else about, so I did. Now hush,” he said as he crawled up on the bed and kissed Ketch on the ankle.

Only, Ketch swore he felt it on his other ankle too. “What?”

“Ssssh,” Gabriel hushed him. “Don’t think, feel.”

Gabriel ran a hand up Ketch’s leg and kissed him again, and again the touch was mirrored on the other leg.

“But how?”

“My grace,” Gabriel explained. “This is just a warm up, because if that makes you jump,” he teased. “Just wait.”

He bent over and started sucking on one of Ketch’s balls, that ghostly identical mouth sucking the other in unison.

“Holy Gabriel!” Ketch said grabbing onto sheets for dear life as his eyes rolled back into his head and his cock seemed to go from slightly interested into achingly hard in negative two seconds flat. “Fuck, you’re not playing fair!”

“This time,” the archangel said as he pulled off with a satisfied grin. “You’re right. I’m totally cheating.” He started to lazily stroke Ketch’s dick. “I mean, if you _really_ object, I can stop. I’ll just stop right now and let you take care of this yourself.”

Ketch narrowed his eyes. “You do that and I’m going to start praying to your father when we do fuck.”

“Low blow!” Gabriel protested, before pausing and cracking up. “Though it’d serve the old man right.”

Ketch started laughing too. “Let’s not let it get there?” he said. “You have full permission to cheat.”

Gabriel kissed Ketch. “Thank you. Now let’s see…” he mused aloud. “Now where were we? Oh yeah! I was going to prep you. You think this has been kinky use of grace, just wait.”

“Just wait?” Ketch gasped as Gabriel tweaked his nipple. “See, my grace means I can be hands free. I get to keep playing you and make sure you’re feeling good too. Win, win.” He gently nudged Ketch’s legs apart and gave him a kiss. “I want you to tell me if you ever want me to stop, okay?”

“I will,” Ketch said before returning the kiss.

“Good,” Gabriel said as he crawled down between Ketch’s legs and kissed Ketch’s hole, grace mirroring the action on Ketch’s nipples, but less intense, wanting to give Ketch pleasure but not overstimulate him – that would be for another night

Hearing Ketch’s encouraging noises, Gabriel started to eat Ketch out in earnest until Ketch began to relax. Only then did Gabriel start sending tendrils of his grace into Ketch to gently begin stretching him, both to clean him and to lube him up. Gabriel enjoyed sex a ton, but skipping the messier parts of prep he was definitely happy to skip.

Once Ketch’s hips began to thrust back, Gabriel replaced his grace with his first finger. “How’re we doing?” Gabriel asked.

“It feels different,” Ketch said as his muscles worked the finger. “But not in a bad way,” he said thoughtfully.

“What about when I do this?” Gabriel said as the finger fucked him and a bit of grace pressed against his prostate lightly.

Filthy moans spilled from Ketch’s mouth. “Shit, that’s not a made up thing!”

“Not hardly,” Gabriel said wryly. “Just imagine how good it’ll feel when it’s my cock pressing up against it.”

“Then get on with it,” Ketch ordered!

Gabriel laughed. “Slow down there, tiger. That’s just the first finger. I’m going to add a second. Let me know how you feel.” He pulled out the one and replaced it with the second, moving slowly to give Ketch’s body time to adjust.

“I definitely feel that more,” Ketch said.

“I’d hope so,” Gabriel joked. “My fingers aren’t _that_ small.” He studied his partner’s face. Ketch was clearly deciding how he felt, but was also not in any obvious distress. He started to finger-fuck Ketch. “Are you still doing okay?” he asked after several moments. “I can mix it up a little more.” Grace-hands starting tracing Ketch’s lips, causing Ketch’s tongue to trace the sensation.  A grace-finger slid into Ketch’s mouth and Ketch sucked it, sending shivers of pleasure down Gabriel’s spine.

Ketch had given his first blow job the other day and had enjoyed it more than he thought. It was on their list of things to continue exploring. In fact, Gabriel was being so damn supportive and not at all in a mocking way that Ketch had lost all embarrassment at more or less starting over in learning how to be a good partner for Gabriel.

“More,” Ketch firmly decided.

A second-Grace finger pressed against Ketch’s lips. “Suck my fingers,” Gabriel ordered as he continued fucking Ketch with two of his actual fingers, but now moving faster and a little rougher. “Suck them and show me you want a third.”

Ketch opened his mouth and moaned around the fingers as they started mimicking the ones in his ass. Closing his eyes his could forget that there was nothing in his mouth, instead focusing on the underlying sweetness of his lover. He sucked on the fingers eagerly, his ass grabbing at Gabriel’s fingers at the same time.

“Whoa,” Gabriel said as shivers of pleasure ran through him, just as the pleasure was doubled for Ketch, it was doubled for him. “Message received,” he said lightly. “I’m going to add a third,” he warned his lover. “You’re going to really start feeling it now. Remember, if you’re not ready…”

Ketch let go of Gabriel’s fingers. “I know,” he said with a smile. “Let’s do it.”

Gabriel added the third finger a lot slower this time, pausing as he felt Ketch clench against him.

“ _Definitely_ feeling that one,” Ketch gasped.

“Just tell me when, I meant what I said that we have _all_ night,” Gabriel said as he bent down to suck Ketch and keep him interested. It seemed to work because he could feel Ketch relax again.

“Okay,” Ketch said.

Gabriel started moving his fingers slowly. “Can’t wait for this to be my cock inside you, I mean, fingers are well and good, but _nothing_ beats a cock. Promise you.” He set his grace to teasing Ketch again – lips, nipples, balls, cock, all were fair game and soon Ketch was a breathy wanton mess.

“Please,” Ketch keened as Gabriel’s fingers pulled out. “Fuck me.”

Gabriel pulled his fingers out. “Oh thank Dad, I don’t know how much longer I could have lasted.”

Ketch laughed breathily as Gabriel repositioned him to make it easier to fuck him. “I thought we were keeping Chuck out of this! But you can pick where we go for dinner when I get back for behaving.”

Gabriel smacked Ketch. “Rude! But also, deal.” He lined himself up with Ketch and slowly pushed in. “Damn, you feel amazing. You doing okay?”

Ketch took a few breathes to acclimate. “This is different. But I’m good.”

“Good. Because now when it’s starts to get fun.” He started fucking Ketch in earnest now, his grace acting as a free hand to stroke Ketch’s dick in time to his thrusts. “Remember, don’t think, just feel.”

Ketch grunted as he took in everything – the stretch, the fullness, the warmth of Gabriel’s body and the even warmer grace, the way his nails dug into the bedsheets and the familiar sounds of flesh on flesh, and the smell of sex mixing with the ozone and caramel into a heady, intoxicating scent. _“Fuck_.”

Gabriel nipped Ketch’s lip. “Stay with me,” he grunted. “You’re still good?”

“Green.”

“Gotcha.” He didn’t know that Ketch knew the stoplight system. Of course, they probably actually needed to have a real conversation about sex at some point. Just not now. Now was the time to make Ketch see stars. He shifted his hips and thrust once, then twice, then Ketch let out the filthiest moan Gabriel had heard in some time.

Ketch moaned out something that could almost sounded like his name, but in managled Enochian. His boyfriend probably knew Enochian, and if he didn’t, Gabriel was going to teach him because he might have discovered a new kink.

“Cum when you want,” Gabriel told him.

“Close,” Ketch said.

Gabriel almost all the way out and then slid balls deep into Ketch once more, hitting the prostate one last time and pushing Ketch over the edge, the man painting both of them with their cum as Ketch’s ass milked Gabriel for all it was worth and causing Gabriel to come a few short strokes later before collapsing on Ketch.

*

A few minutes later, when they were a little more coherent, the wet spot clear, and the pair sprawled out on the bed, Gabriel asked. “How are you feeling?”

Ketch tried sitting up. “Oh wow, I feel that.”

“Need to me to heal you?”

Ketch scoffed. “Hardly. It’s just different.”

“Different good or different bad?”

“Different good, I think?” he said. “Still processing.”

“Process with me in the shower? I promise I won’t make fun of you if you limp.”

“Arse,” Ketch said without any heat.

“You can fuck me there,” Gabe said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“I would like having a comparison point,” Ketch mused. “Maybe I can make you limp.”

“You can try,” Gabriel taunted him.

“Just remember, you asked for it,” Ketch said.

“Promises, promises,” Gabriel sing-songed as he got out of bed. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” he called out before flying to the shower.

“Cheater!”


End file.
